


New Years in Space

by Otakugirl1228



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Happy, Hope, Keith and Lance are fighting, New Year's Eve, New Years party, Other, celebration, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakugirl1228/pseuds/Otakugirl1228
Summary: The Voltron team celebrates the New Year in Space and everyone hopes for another great year of helping free people from the Galra Empire.





	New Years in Space

Team Voltron had gathered in the lounge area of the castle for their own little celebration. This day was the day that ended the current year on Earth, and they were going to celebrate it despite being so very far from home. 

Hunk was in the kitchen making a huge dinner for the team to share, as well as a fair share of desserts that were sure to make everyone grin in delight. 

Shiro was helping Allura set up the decorations that Lance and Pidge had made and Pidge continued to work on her robots that she had made to do a light show as soon as the clock struck midnight in the ship. Pidge was sure that it would amaze everyone on the team. 

Keith was with Lane at this moment fighting and arguing about how to put the food on the table, it was silly and petty but most of their fights usually were. Everything in the Castle was cheerful, and bright on the last night of the year. 

Everything had gone well this past year they had managed to free a huge amount of planets from the Galra Empire which was a huge accomplishment in everyone's eyes. It was a great thing and they were having the leaders from several of the planets that they had freed that year for the celebration and everyone was bringing several of their dishes and drinks that were from their planet to celebrate this Earth holiday that they had never heard of before but they were more than happy to help celebrate it all the same. 

Soon enough everybody was watching the clock and the party had gotten into full swing, everyone was talking and having a great time. It was a wonderful thing to see so many people who were all different in their own rights getting along and having a wonderful time. Bringing hope that the next year would be much better than the previous years that they had spent under Galra rule. They were free now and they were sure that everything would be much better they could spend time rebuilding and helping Voltron free more planets and people in the following year. That was all they wanted, and all that the Voltron team asked the people they helped was that they, in turn, help them free more planets in the future when they ask. 

Everyone was hopeful and happy when the clock read 11:50 pm, everyone was so happy and excited for the new year. To team Voltron, this felt familiar, comfortable, it was reassuring and an amazing thing to finally have a day that they can celebrate something that was as normal as this and it made them more than happy it made them ecstatic to do this and it made them so happy.

That was when the countdown began everyone had a drink in their hand and they began to count out loud to end the year. 

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1 

"Happy New Year!" Everyone in the room cried out large smiles on their face and Pidge's light show went on without a hitch. Everyone was filled hope that the next year would be a much better and that soon the entire universe would be free from the Galra Empire.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/otakugirl1228)! Feel free to send me prompts there too I will do my best to write them!


End file.
